Academia
by Coneja-Piolin12
Summary: Ino esta muy emociona por el baile pero no sabe que cosas le esperan para esa noche


Hoy era el baile de gradación de la academia de Konoha, e increíblemente estaba a punto de ir con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más atractivo de todo el campus y desde siempre mi amor platónico, casi me desmayo cuando el martes pasado se acerco a mí una chica cualquiera y me pidió que fuera con él al baile.

Solo faltaban 20 minutos para que el baile diera inicio, y yo ya estaba lista, me había puesto un hermoso vestido color rojo carmesí y llevaba mi cabello suelto (el cual me llegaba hasta la cintura) con las puntas ligeramente onduladas, me había maquillado levemente, colocándome un suave tono rosado sobre los ojos resaltando así su color azulado y un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Estaba tan emocionada, que no podía esperar a que Sasuke llegara por mí, así que me dirigí hacia su habitación la cual no estaba muy retirada de la mía, cuando estuve frente de la puerta de su habitación, me sentía tan nerviosa que no era capaz de llamar a la misma, pero reuní el valor suficiente y me acerque a la puerta.

Al acercarme lo suficiente pude notar que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada, llena de curiosidad la abrí y entre para buscar a Sasuke, lo encontré desnudo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, lo único que llevaba puesto era un sobrero sobre su cabeza.

Sasuke al notar mi presencia, se quito el sobrero de la cabeza y con él se cubrió sus partes nobles, para que yo no pudiera verlas.

-I…Ino… ¿pero qué es lo que etas haciendo aquí?- me pregunto completamente rojo, sujetando fuertemente con ambas manos el sobrero contra su entrepierna.

-lo…lo siento…no quise…ehh…te veo luego- dije igualmente roja por haberlo encontrado en esas condiciones, apresuradamente me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¡No, espera!- me dijo levantando ambas manos hacia mí, grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que el sombrero, no se había movido de su lugar, Sasuke aun tenía el sombrero cubriéndole sus partes nobles-Tra…tranquila no… pasa nada, estaba a punto de vestirme, ¿puedes…esperarme unos minutos,… por favor?- dijo volviendo a tomar el sombrero con ambas manos, al darse cuenta de yo lo observaba.

Me quede donde estaba petrificada por la situación, que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo sensual que se escuchaba su voz, como podría negarle cualquier cosa, o peor que eso mi cuerpo deseaba tanto acercarme a él, que no puede detenerlo, avance lentamente hacia él aun sonrojada.

El no se movió, continuo sujetando el sombrero que me impedía ver por completo el cuerpo que tanto había imaginado en mis sueños, así que cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca estire mi mano y sujete un extremo del sobrero.

-I…Ino?- me susurro sorprendido cuando di un suave tirón al sombrero para poderme deshacer de él, pero Sasuke lo sujeto más fuerte y me miro muy sorprendido.

-Shhhhh- murmure mientras, volvía a tirar del sobrero esta vez alejándolo de su cuerpo (en esta vez no hubo objeción) colocándoselo de la forma más sensual que pude, y al hacerlo me quede estática por un segundo, al ver por primera vez el miembro de Sasuke.

No me podía mover, era muy grande más de lo que me había imaginado, erecto, sensual, quería tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo dentro de mí, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que Sasuke, reacciono por mí, me sujeto de la barbilla para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, y luego poso sus dulces labios sobre los míos.

En cuanto lo izo sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo destensandolo, por lo que le correspondí de inmediato el beso.

En cuanto él noto la desigualdad de las cosas, comenzó a buscar el sierre de mi vestido y en cuanto lo encontró pude sentir como lo deslizaba delicadamente hacia abajo pero antes de dejarlo caer al suelo sentí como introducía sus manos en él para poder explorar la piel de mi espalda.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción con cada roce y sin darme cuenta, el vestido cayó en el suelo dejándome en ropa interior.

Sasuke rompió el beso y su boca comenzó su descenso hasta mi cuello, cada vez que depositaba un beso en el no podía evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, sentía que un calor inmenso comenzar a crecer dentro de mí.

Sentí la pared en mi espalda y a él aprisionándome contra ella, en cuanto mi piel y la suya entraron en contacto sentí una explosión de calor, que aumento aun más cuando su miembro roso mi entrepierna golpeándola rítmicamente y no pude evitar soltar un fuerte gemido de placer.

Al escucharlo Sasuke profirió un gruñido y comenzó a embestirme contra la pared haciendo más intenso el rose, el ritmo aumentaba y el calor también, sin aviso alguno mi sostén cayó al piso, no había sentido cuando me lo había quitado, sus labios volvieron a posarse en los míos, besándolos con pasión y con un deseo casi salvaje, que me robo el aliento.

Aun con la intensidad de ese beso podía sentir sus manos recorrer mi abdomen y subir hasta mis pechos masajeándolos, apretándolos, de una manera tan deliciosa que me obligo a romper el beso en busca de aire, Sasuke libre de mis labios despendio hasta ellos, besándolos, mordiéndolos, succionando los pezones, yo ya no podía contener los gemidos, sentí como mis piernas temblaban en cualquier momento cederían.

En un arranque de pasión Sasuke tomo mis piernas y las levanto hasta su cintura apresándome aun mas contra la pared y antes de que me diera cuenta me penetro, el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo como un latigazo no pude contener un gemido de dolor.

-Ahhhh… ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado deteniéndose un segundo, jadeando, pero este pequeño respiro no duro mucho comenzó a embestidme cada vez más fuerte, más rápido.

Con cada embestida comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre y pronto el dolor cedió su lugar a un placer tan intenso que lo único que pude hacer fue apretarlo aun mas con mi piernas, tirar el sombrero a un lado y aferrarme a su cabello, Sasuke deslizo sus manos hasta mi trasero para tener mejor apoyo, sentía como lo acariciaba, apretándolo, haciendo me gemir, sentía mi cuerpo muy caliente, jamás me habría imaginado nada igual, solté su cabello y pose mis manos sobre mis pechos masajeándolos al ritmo de las embestidas de Sasuke, mis pezones estaban muy duros ya no soportaba el calor, las embestidas se volvían mas y mas rápidas, fuertes, deliciosas.

Escuchaba sus gruñidos, sus gemidos, sentía que el ya no podía aguantar más y yo tampoco, estaba a punto de correrme así que volví a sujetarlo del cabello hundiendo mi cara en su cuello mordiendo por las intensas sensaciones provocaba en mi interior.

Las últimas embestidas fueron rápidas, feroces haciendo estallar en mí una marea roja de éxtasis tan fuerte que mordí el cuello de Sasuke, un fuerte gruñido de placer fue su contestación y una fuerte temblor estremeció su columna y salió apresuradamente de mi, recargo su frente sobre la mía para que nos mirásemos.

-Te quiero…- logro decir entre jadeos antes de basarme.

Creo que esta noche no habrá baile de graduación esta noche, estoy segura de que será algo mejor que eso.


End file.
